


Weak Throated

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Negotiations, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka is unable to perform a certain sex act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Throated

“I'm sorry, Sir.”

The apology surprises Hux. He blinks and looks at the blushing Mitaka, shaking his head as he reached out to take his hand into his own, pulling him up onto his feet. “What are you apologizing for?” he asks.

“I couldn't...my throat is too...”

Understanding dawns on him. He smiles at him kindly, shaking his head as he pulls Mitaka into his lap. “Mitaka, there is nothing to apologize for. Your throat is not capable of allowing you to give oral. Then we shall simply make sure you never attempt it.”

“But, Sir...”

Hux kisses him to make him go silent, humming as he gently runs a hand down Mitaka's bare chest. “I am sure we can find other ways to make each other feel good, hm?”

Mitaka blushes but smiles, nodding his head. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

 


End file.
